


Candy Hearts

by xoxoLaurmani



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoLaurmani/pseuds/xoxoLaurmani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so it’s Valentine’s Day and I am alone :( Whatever, I’ll live vicariously through Harmani/Normarry :) Anyone else want some very cheesy fluffy Harmani/Normarry Valentine’s Day goodness?? Please say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

Normani knows how terrible it feels to be the new kid at school but being the new kid on Valentine’s Day has to the absolute worst. So while everyone in her 3rd grade class was exchanging Valentine’s and celebrating she couldn’t help looking over at the new boy sitting there with an empty Valentine-less desk. She knows that it was no one’s fault and she shouldn’t feel bad but she did.

So later that day when her mom picked her up from school Normani had a request, “Mommy, please take me to go buy a Valentine for the new boy in class.”

Ms. Hamilton was taken aback and teased Normani about having a little boyfriend, which she adamantly denied because boys are gross and have cooties, but Normani explained that this boy was sad and she wanted to cheer him up. Ms. Hamilton just smiled and drove her daughter to Walmart. There wasn’t much left to choose from but Normani found a box of candy hearts to buy for the boy.

The next day at recess he was sitting alone. Normani excused herself from an intense game of jump rope and walked over to the browned haired, green eyed boy.

“Hi,” She said once she was in front of him. He looked up obviously startled that someone was starting a conversation with him. Normani looked over her shoulder to see her friends staring at them and whispering. She ignored them and sat down.

“Hi…” He responded softly also looking over at Normani’s friends. Maybe he thought this was a joke.

“I… um… I got you something.” She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the box of candy hearts and gave them to him. “For Valentine’s Day.”

For a moment he just looked at the box of candy and didn’t say anything. Normani berated herself in her head. This was a dumb idea and now she just looks silly. But then he gave her one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on a person.

“Thank you! I wish I had something to give you…”

“That’s okay. You just owe me one.” Normani laughed as she got up to return to her jump rope game.

“Wait!” The boy called out to her, “Do you wanna share them?” He asked hopefully.

Normani looked back to her friends and they were still staring. Some were even waving for her to come back over.

“Uh… yeah. We can share them.”

She sat back down and the two of them read the little sugar heart shaped candies as they ate them together.

“I’m Harry, by the way” the boy says and although they had never introduced themselves to each other Normani heard their teacher say it.

“I know. And I’m Normani”

“I know.” He says back and they laugh.

As they go through the box of hearts Normani thinks that Harry is a boy so no doubt he has cooties but maybe… _just maybe_ he has less cooties than all the rest. That’s still to be determined.

***

Ever since that day this has been a long standing tradition. Both would agree that was the day that solidified their bond and they became closer than ever. Well, that was until junior year of high school when Harry finally asked Normani out on a date. Now, even into adulthood and after ten years of dating, every Valentine’s Day they sit down and exchange candy hearts.

They trade them back and forth just reading the sayings. All their friends thought they were crazy but no one else understood, they just had to do it. As Harry and Normani got older the sayings became lamer. It’s gotten to the point that they switch the hearts back and forth laughing out loud. It’s silly but it’s them so that made it okay.

This Valentine’s Day was like all the others. It started off with a very nice breakfast consisting of heart shaped pancakes made by Normani. Okay, there weren’t perfect hearts but she had tried and she knew that Harry appreciated the effort. The rest of the day was spent doing the cheesiest couple things they could think of. A walk in the park, a horse and carriage ride and everything. It was nice because they don’t ever really get to be the couple that does all these things until this one day out of the year. They spend the other 364 days laughing at other couples that do it. Now after a long day of nauseating romance they are home sitting across from each other at the dining table.

“ _Kiss Me_ ” Normani reads a yellow heart that Harry has just handed her out loud.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Harry retorts and leans over to plant a lingering kiss on her lips. Normani giggles, shaking her head. Harry has been using that same move since they were sixteen. She digs into her box and pulls out one that makes her scoff out loud.

“Welcome to the 21st century, I guess.” she laughs placing the heart in Harry’s waiting hand. He rolls his eyes when he reads it.

“ _Skype Me_ ,” He pops the heart into his mouth “And here I thought they were pushing it with text me.”

“Oh, stop being an old man!” Normani laughs silently agreeing though. What would be next on a candy heart? Snapchat Me?

“I’m 26! And I just miss the classic hearts,” Harry digs through his box for a second, “Such as…” he hands Normani the heart he just searched for.

“ _Marry Me_ ”, she reads aloud. “Yes, that is a classic one.” She eats the heart and pulls another from her box and hands it to Harry.

“ _Text Me_ ” Harry reads and Normani doubles over with laughter when he tosses the heart across the room.

“I swear I didn’t do that on purpose! It was totally random!” She can hardly catch her breath from laughing so hard. She sees Harry trying to suppress a grin as he digs through his box again and hands her a heart. She takes the heart and sees that it says “ _Marry Me_ ” again.

“Okay I get it! It’s a classic and you like it,” she proceeds to eat that heart as well before she searches her box. “I’ll try to find one that says ‘ _Write Me a Letter and Send It by Carrier Owl_ ’”. She finds one that says “ _Hug Me_ ” but when she goes to hand it to him he’s holding a heart out to her. She bites back a sarcastic comment about him never being able to wait his turn and takes the heart. Once again it says, “ _Marry Me_ ”.

“Harry what the- is that all you have left?” She looks at her box and it’s still pretty full so his should be too. There’s no way he has thirty-something hearts that say _Marry Me_.

Harry shakes his head no and Normani just becomes more confused. She’s about to say something when he holds up a finger, telling her to wait. He stands up and takes something out of his front pocket. Normani can’t help but notice that he’s shaking. At this point she’s pretty sure what’s happening but she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. It’s when he’s down on one knee in front that she lets her hopes run free because, yes, this is definitely happening.

Harry looks up at her and Normani swears that she has never ever in all the years of knowing him seen him this nervous. He visibly steadies his breathing and presents the ring to her, “Normani Kordei Hamilton will you marry me?”

She always said to herself that when she was proposed to that she wouldn’t cry because in her opinion being a babbling snotty mess was not cute but when the words finally come she can’t help it. The tears seem to have a mind of their own as they flow down her face. She can’t even speak so she just nods her head rapidly and Harry lets out a sigh of relief while placing the ring on her finger.

Normani isn’t sure who initiated it or if they met somewhere in the middle but lips are crashing into each other in an intense kiss. Hands are everywhere as they make their way to their bedroom. She has a thought and stops the kissing much to Harry’s dismay.

“What’s wrong?” He asks worried, Normani guesses that worry isn’t only for the possibility of not having sex but the engagement being called off too.

“Nothing, everything is perfect but I just remembered I have something that can make it a little better.” Harry raises an eyebrow as Normani dashes away to retrieve something from her purse. She comes back with it hidden behind her back and presents it dramatically, “TA DA! Sexy Candy Hearts!”

“Great idea!” and with that Harry throws a laughing Normani over his shoulder and carries her into their room.

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on this prompt... "Imagine your OTP with a box of candy sweethearts. Instead of eating them, they have fun exchanging them and reading the cheesy sayings such as ‘Text Me,’ ‘Be Mine,’ ‘Love Bug,’ etc. Person B hands A one that says ‘Marry Me,’ though A simply laughs it off. B hands them another one with the same saying, and then a third, causing A to pause. They look up at B, confused, but B simply gets down on one knee, and asks A to marry them, for real."


End file.
